Say you love me too!
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Hermione se torna monitorachefe e essa seria a melhor coisa do mundo se nao fosse pelo fato do monitorchefe ser Draco Malfoy. e a situacao piora quando ela percebe que esta apaixonada pelo loiro. Quais serao as suspresas que uma declaracao de amor pode tr


N/A. Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling etc e tal.

**§ Say you love me too! §**

Hermione era monitora chefe agora. Tudo que ela sempre sonhou! Estava no sétimo ano, Rony continuava goleiro e Harry era o capitão da equipe de Quadribol. Voldemort havia sido derrotado e eles viviam em paz! Bom... com toda paz que é permitida ao mundo simples dos adolescentes.

Ela deitou-se na cama luxuosa de seu quarto novo, os magníficos aposentos de monitora chefe. O quarto era espaçoso e arrumado, tinha um cheiro de flores. Agora ela mandava em todos os alunos, era uma autoridade! E faria o possível para ser a melhor de todas as monitoras chefes. Seria brilhante, bastava que ninguém a atrapalha-se. Mas havia alguém que podia fazer isso, exatamente o único aluno em que ela não podia mandar.

Draco Malfoy... o verme miserável do Malfoy! Assim como ela se tornara monitora chefe pela Grifinória, o loiro se tornou pela Sonserina. Agora os dois tinham quartos no mesmo corredor e se viam todas as noites em suas rondas. Tinha que haver um lado ruim em se ser monitora chefe. E pior do que lutar contra ele, era lutar contra ela mesma, contra uma coisas que definitivamente NÃO devia estar pensando ou sentindo.

Mione rolou na cama se abraçando com o travesseiro. Por varias vezes no ultimo ano se pegara pensando em Malfoy de maneiras indevidas, como em como seus olhos cinzas eram belos, o cabelo sedoso, sua arrogância charmosa. Agora que dividiam o mesmo corredor, estavam separados apenas por questão de metros, ela sabia bem o que eram aqueles pensamentos.

Devia ter ficado louca... como isso foi acontecer? Como ela podia sonhar com ele? E quando eles brigavam, como ela tinha coragem de apreciar aquela voz? Ainda naquele dia durante a reunião dos monitores ela brigou com ele e gritou insultos na frente de todos, quando na verdade queria sussurrar só pra ELE ouvir tantas outras coisas que ela sempre dizia em seus sonhos, mas que nem gostava de lembrar quando acordava. Definitivamente, devia estar louca.

_I must be crazy now_

_Maybe I dream too much_

_But when I think of you_

_I long to feel your touch_

_To whisper in your ear_

_Words that are old as time_

_Words only you would hear_

_If only you were mine_

Suspirou. Passara tantos anos o odiando e sendo correspondida neste sentimento que não podia nem brincar com a sorte. Aquele sangue-puro jamais olharia para ela. Se pudesse usar um vira tempo para corrigir as coisas, voltaria para o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, para a primeira vez que o viu. Iria para a Sonserina e mudaria a vida daquele aprendiz de Comensal. Então, ele seria dela... se um vira-tempo pudesse mudar coisas desse tipo. Mas não podia. Seguiram em caminhos diferentes, e isso não tinha mais volta. Hoje ela podia sonhar como podia ter sido, imaginar Malfoy ao lado dela. Em seus sonhos podia dizer tudo que quisesse... mas só em sonhos.

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you_

_Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes_

_'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do_

_and I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_

Uma lágrima morna molhou seu rosto frio. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta. Maldito Malfoy. Mione podia sentir um peso no coração. Como ela foi se apaixonar justo pelo Malfoy? E quais eram as chances de um dia ele sentir qualquer coisa boa por ela, alem das inexistentes chances de um milagre. Que idéia foi essa de esperar, sonhar, que ele um dia pudesse sentir o mesmo. E que ele pudesse mudar por ela... por amor.

Sim, pois por mais que não quisesse dizer essas palavras, Mione as repetia toda noite em seus sonhos. Nessas noites fazia belas declarações e ouvia outras em troca. E diziam que seriam "felizes para sempre", sempre... Sorriu. Não de felicidade mas, de amargura. Estava amando demais. Ah, Malfoy... como queria te dizer estas palavras.

_I love you_

_Please say you love me too_

_These three words_

_They can change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always_

_Be together_

_Till the end of time_

Hermione parou em frente a porta do quarto do monitor chefe. Era madrugada. O quê estava fazendo ali? O coração acelerado. O amor tem de suas loucuras, o que ela esperava dizer para o loiro? Oi, eu te amo, boa noite, tchau! Pior, o quê ela esperava ouvir dele? No mínimo uma risada, no máximo ele a humilharia. Mas, não. O amor não era tão grande assim para sobrepujar o orgulho. Então o que estava fazendo no meio da madrugada na frente do quarto de Malfoy? Uma coisinha dentro de si (que não devia ser a razão) deu-lhe uma explicação bem adequada, e inconscientemente ela se aproximou da porta. Tinha ido ate ali para falar para ele, e assim o faria. Mas o medo não permitiu que tomasse uma atitude.

_So today_

_I finally find the courage deep inside_

_Just to walk rigth up to your door_

_But my body can't move when I finally get to it_

_Just like a thousand times before_

- Granger? O que você quer aqui?

- Eh... Malfoy?

- Esse é meu quarto, não é?

Hermione, que ainda estava parada diante da porta, não sentiu mais o chão sob seus pés quando a porta se abriu, como se ele tivesse adivinhado que ela estava parada do lado de fora sem coragem de bater. Em um segundo ela encarou aqueles olhos cinzas e sentiu uma felicidade estonteante. Aí ele perguntou o que ela fazia ali e Mione se viu numa enrascada.

- Eu... estava passando...

- A essa hora da madrugada? - perguntou arrogante.

- Malfoy quer saber? - optou pelo ataque como a melhor defesa - Não preciso te dar satisfações do que eu faço na vida.

- Tem razão, prefiro não saber o que a santinha da Grifinória faz pelos corredores no meio da madrugada - falou cínico - sua vida amorosa não me interessa.

- Amorosa? - ela levou alguns segundos para acompanhar o pensamento malicioso do sonserino - Malfoy, você não presta!

- Eu? Não sou eu que estou andando por aí essa hora da madrugada sangue-ruim.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui fora essa hora da madrugada? Abriu a porta para tomar uma brisa?

Ele hesitou. Parecia estar estudando a melhor resposta para aquilo.

- Estava indo ao seu quarto te procurar. - antes que Hermione entendesse ele estendeu um envelope - Esqueci de entregar durante a reunião.

- Claro, - com uma certa decepção ela pegou a carta - o que tem aqui Malfoy?

O loiro a olhou por mais uma vez nos olhos, e sem responder fechou a porta, deixando uma Hermione irritada do outro lado. Ela entrou no próprio quarto e sentou-se na cama, a raiva havia passado e dado lugar a um vazio.

_Then without a Word he handed me this letter_

_Read I hope this finds the way into your heart_

_It said_

- É Hermione - falou consigo - não daria certo nunca.

Abriu a carta e a leu, sentindo as mãos tremeram mais a cada linha. Estava escrito:

_I love you_

_Please say you love me too_

_These three words_

_They can change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always_

_Be together_

_Till the end of time_

Hermione sentiu na alma a leveza das boas surpresas. Ergueu-se encaminhou-se para a porta. Mal notou que estava correndo. Talvez só estivesse precisando de um pouquinho de amor, nem isso, só de um pouquinho de atenção. Desde que Harry estava com Gina e Rony com Lilá, ela estava sozinha... talvez por isso se interessou por Malfoy, porque estava tão sozinho quanto ela. Talvez todo esse tempo em que o sonserino fora um projeto de Comensal, só estivesse precisando de alguém a seu lado.

_Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah_

_And maybe I, I need a little care_

_And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you_

_Maybe you_

_Oh you need somebody just to hold you_

_If you do, just reach out and I'll be there_

- Malfoy?

- Granger...

Talvez maior que a da carta, foi a surpresa de Mione ao abrir a porta e encontrar Malfoy parado diante dela. Tão sem coragem quanto ela própria estivera a pouco, diante da porta dele. Ele deu um sorriso tímido, talvez pensando se ela teria lido a carta. Os olhos cinzas, ainda mais cinzas do que antes, pareciam querer transmitir toda a confusão de sentimentos que ele não sabia explicar para si mesmo. Em resposta aquela pergunta desesperada e silenciosa, Hermione sorriu para ele.

_I love you_

_Please say you love me too_

_Please say you love me too_

_Till the end of time_

_These three words_

_They can change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always_

_Be together_

Ainda em silêncio, trocaram um selinho tímido. Malfoy voltou para seu quarto com a alma leve. Mione deitou-se na cama ainda sorrindo. Não fazia idéia de como seria no dia seguinte. Não trocaram juras, como em seus sonhos. Mas não precisava. Aqueles olhos cinzas do sonserino loiro disseram tudo que seu silêncio tentava esconder, e o que o coração de Hermione queria ouvir.

_Oh, I love you_

_Please say you love me too_

_Please, Please_

_Say you love me too_

_Till the end of time_

_My baby_

_Together, together, forever_

_Till the end of time_

_I love you_

_I will be your light_

_Shining bright_

_Shining through your eyes_

_My baby_

N/A.:

Música:

I Love you

de Celine Dion

**§Lara Prince §**


End file.
